Aotori Froúrio
Introduction Aotori Froúrio is the 13 year old son of of Hikari Froúrio and Kurayami Froúrio.He is also the twin brother of Akutori Froúrio. As a skill archer he has made his name on both the battle field and in the general public. Aotori has devoted his life to archery and considers it to be the ultimate form of combat. He looks down upon other types of combat and finds straight up hand to hand combat to be beneif him. Appearance Aotori has a calm face like his father and light brown hair. His eyes are a golen yellow, like a lion, a trait he received from his grandfather on his mother side. He has a thin, but well toned build. Most of the time he can be seen wearing traditional japanese clothing for archer. He prefers to fight with a Yumi bow instead of a standard bows. When he is out and about and not practicing at the archery rang Aotori can be seen wearing a white marine shirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a pair of white and blue sneakers. His bow is always hanging over his shoulder along with a quiver filled with arrows. Aotori stands five feet tall and five inches. Personality Aotori is the calm type. He rarely lets things get to him and he perfers to be clear headed at all times. Once Aotori gets involved into something he sees it through to the end. He rarely gives up on something and never admits he is wrong. Aotori has a bad habit of trying to collect things. He likes to have a complete set of any object he deems worth of value. His new object of obsession is devil fruits and as a result he is trying to build up a collection of them. He wants to have at least one of every type. Not to mention that he wants to own a Dragon Zaon devil fruit so he can give it to a object and ride a living dragon. Aotori and his brother Akutori have a very strong twin bond. If you see one the other is not far away. They can also finish each other sentences, read each others thoughts, and feel each others emotions. They can also communicate from long distances. Aotori can have a conversation with Akutori without them saying a word. The two of them will some times just break out into laughter with no cue to anyone around them. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Aotori's main fighting skill is his archery. Actually the word main does not truly fit, Archery is his only fighting skill. Aotori vies fighting with any other weapon to be to low for him. His personal standards will now allow it. By devoting himself only to the bow Aotori has developed a skill that is unmatched by the pirates and marines in the blues. When Aotori shots his arrows he has three distinct modes. Sniper Mode, Rapid Mode, and Mix Mode. Sniper Mode is when Aotori focuses on hitting specific targets. This means he is aiming for long range targets far off, or aiming for individual parts of a targets body. A good example would be him aiming to shoot the right side of his opponents left knee in order to make him miss step and trip. Rapid mode is pretty much self explanatory. Instead of aiming for a specific spot Aotori aims to hit his opponent in there center mass. He then fires arrows at a extremely fast pace. In Rapid mode Aotori can fire his bow twice in the time you can hear a gun fire. This speed is impressive as Aotori can riddle his opponents with arrows. Mix mode is a mixture between the two. This is what he normally uses. He pinpoints targets, but fires his arrows at rapid speed. This mode has a lower accuracy than sniper, but higher than pure rapid. Aotori can fire a arrow off fast enough to hit a target moving at super sonic speeds. Though this is due more to perfect aiming than the speed of his arrows. In order to increase the power of his bow Aotori some times covers his bow in haki. This makes it harder to draw back and as a result makes all his shots stronger. A cheap way he gets around the draw power is to draw the bow back first and then cover it with haki. That way he gets all the power and expends less energy. The haki covered bow shots are so fast that they catch on fire as they fly though the air. Doing this Aotori is capable of hitting his targets with fire base attacks or set objects on fire. Aotori also has a no arrow style. Being a archer Aotori has a limited number of arrows. Some times he faces more opponents than he has physical arrows. In order to compensate for this Aotori covers his bow with haki. The extra tension allows him to increase the power of his shoots. The shots press on the air as the bow shoots forward creating arrows out of air pressure. The speed in which the attack moves is so fast that the air begins to burn as it flies though the sky. This causes it to explode once it hits a target. Twin Power Aotori has a secret skill that he can only do with his brother. The two brothers have twin powers similar to Combination Play. Aotori and Akutori can attract and pull each other. They can also use their pules to affect objects and lunch them out like a rail gun. This double twin attack allows Aotori to lunch large objects like missiles in order to take out Ships, parts of islands, and super strong opponents. Weapons Blue Man and Green Man Blue Man and Green Man are Aotori's solution to dealing with enemies that rush in. He understands that he can not be fast enough or hide well enough to be out of all enemy range, so instead he leaves his defense to both Blue man and Green man. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Category:Male Category:Child Category:Archer Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Froúrio Family Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Mercenary Category:Temple Mercenary